


Дом (Home)

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Дерек не прерывается на душ и обработку ран. Он просто собирает самые важные вещи и складывает их в старую, поношенную спортивную сумку, а затем вешает её на плечо. Ни минуты не колеблясь.Что-то жесткое и холодное оседает где-то в области живота. Но Дерек игнорирует это чувство, и, сделав глубокий вдох, открывает дверь. И замирает.





	Дом (Home)

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: Irusy
> 
> Перевод поста с тамблера: http://were-dragon.tumblr.com/post/96203258568  
> Автор поста: were-dragon

ㅤㅤДерек не прерывается на душ и обработку ран. Он просто собирает самые важные вещи и складывает их в старую, поношенную спортивную сумку, а затем вешает её на плечо. Ни минуты не колеблясь. Удивление настигает его за один шаг до стальной двери, заставляя оглянуться через плечо. Всё происходит будто против его воли. Он оставляет все позади. И на этот раз навсегда. Ему больше не придется нервничать по поводу возвращения. Не в этот раз. 

ㅤㅤЧто-то жесткое и холодное оседает где-то в области живота. Но Дерек игнорирует это чувство, и, сделав глубокий вдох, открывает дверь. И замирает. 

ㅤㅤ— Ага. Этого я и ожидал, — эти слова Стайлза звучат почти весело, но взгляд полон печали. И смертельной усталости. — Я бы пошутил про побег с поджатым хвостом, но сейчас это потеряло всякий смысл. У тебя же теперь хлипкое человеческое тело, сам понимаешь. — Стилински делает два шага вперед в лофт, останавливаясь в паре метров от Дерека. Хейл даже не знает, что сказать, поэтому просто молчит. Привычное хмурое выражение снова появляется на его лице. Стайлз фыркает. 

ㅤㅤ— Давай, Хмуроволк. Ты же не мог действительно подумать, что все будет так просто. Ты что же, меня не знаешь? 

ㅤㅤДерек еще больше хмурится. Он понятия не имеет, что нужно Стайлзу. Или зачем он здесь. Вкупе со всем Дерек игнорирует это глупое прозвище, которое он, конечно же, не пропустил мимо ушей. Не пропустил.

ㅤㅤСтайлз смотрит правее, окидывая взглядом весь лофт: одежда разбросана по всем предметам мебели, на столе стоит грязная посуда, а кровать не застелена. 

ㅤㅤ— Раньше я представлял тебя фриком, помешанным на чистоте, с отполированными до блеска ложками и книгами, расставленными в алфавитном порядке. До тех пор, пока ты не впустил меня, и я не сел на твои грязные носки. Позволь заметить, это был страшный удар для меня. 

ㅤㅤЗачем он говорит все это Дереку? Они, черт возьми, чуть было не погибли. Снова. А Стайлз стоит здесь, игнорируя тот очевидный факт, что Дерек уезжает — или пытается уехать — и обсуждает его грязные носки. 

ㅤㅤТак, будто бы никто из них не истекает кровью, а на лице Стайлза не наливается уродливый синяк. 

ㅤㅤ— Что ты здесь делаешь, Стайлз? 

ㅤㅤ— Ты не сможешь достать до спины, — его ответ сбивает с толку. 

ㅤㅤДерек слегка трясет головой, будто бы это как-то поможет ему понять сказанное. 

ㅤㅤ— Что? 

ㅤㅤСтайлз снова смотрит на Хейла, а затем кивком указывает на спину. 

ㅤㅤ— Ты проехался на спине через половину комнаты. По бетонному полу. В тонкой майке. По-видимому, ты не сможешь сам обработать эти раны. 

ㅤㅤИспользуя всю силу воли, Дерек не дает своей челюсти упасть. 

ㅤㅤ— Ты пришел, чтобы… Помочь мне с моими ранами? 

ㅤㅤ— Ну, ты ушел раньше, чем я смог отвезти тебя к себе и позаботиться об этом. Так что нам придется заняться этим у тебя дома, а не у меня. — Стайлз смотрит на него так внимательно, что у Дерека пальцы на ногах сжимаются. Или может быть, это из-за того слова. Дом. 

ㅤㅤ— А потом, когда мы закончим, ты сумеешь помочь мне с этим, — Стилински указывает на свое лицо и затылок, где волосы потемнели от крови. Сердцебиение Дерека ускоряется из-за беспокойства. 

ㅤㅤИ вместе с тем, как спортивная сумка падает на пол, плечи Дерека опускаются в знак поражения. У Стайлза же все лицо светится. Не улыбкой, нет, Стайлз не улыбается, но чем-то более глубоким, редким… 

ㅤㅤ— Для начала прими душ. Спина должна быть чистой прежде, чем мы начнем промывать раны. — И по каким-то причинам Дерек слушает его и действительно идет в душ.

***

ㅤㅤСидя на ступеньках перед дверью, Дерек любуется лицом Стайлза, освещаемым лучами солнца через огромное окно. Солнце садится, и обычно янтарные глаза Стилински сейчас по цвету напоминают плавленое золото. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз еще сильнее наклоняет голову влево, позволяя Дереку проверить её на наличие других ран. Хейл пытается не думать о том чувстве, которое он испытал, стоило Стайлзу на мгновение исчезнуть под падающими обломками. До того как Скотт и Лиам добрались до него и вытащили. 

ㅤㅤС трудом верится, что на теле Стилински больше нет никаких ран. Или сломанных костей, если на то пошло. 

ㅤㅤКожа Стайлза все еще покрыта пылью и грязью. Он настоял на том, чтобы сначала перевязать раны Дерека, а у того не было никаких возражений. Хейл был таким эгоистичным. Он хочет искупаться в этом захватывающем чувстве удовольствия, когда о тебе кто-то заботится. Кто-то хочет заботиться о нем. Стайлз хочет. Он ставит Дерека на первое место. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как кто-то делал это для Хейла… 

ㅤㅤСтайлз берет Дерека за руки и убирает их со своей грязной головы с болезненной гримасой. Дерек тут же пугается. 

ㅤㅤ— Я сделал тебе больно? Черт, я не… 

ㅤㅤ— Успокойся, волк-паникер, я в порядке, — Стайлз улыбается. — Это просто шишка. 

ㅤㅤДерек в этом сомневается. Шишки не кровоточат. Он то знает. 

ㅤㅤ— Нужно просто немного обезболивающего и в душ, и все будет отлично. 

ㅤㅤДерек смотрит на него с сомнением, на что Стайлз то ли улыбается, то ли ухмыляется. Он скользит взглядом по мокрым волосам Дерека, затем по его лицу, а после по обнаженному торсу, и Хейл видит, как что-то в его взгляде меняется. Теперь вместо ухмылки Стайлз смотрит на него с теплотой и чем-то еще, от чего кожу Дерека слегка покалывает. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз близко. Он так близко, что Дерек чувствует его дыхание на губах и подбородке. Хейл даже может посчитать его ресницы. Кожа Стайлза из-за оранжевого цвета уходящего солнца кажется бархатистой. 

ㅤㅤДерек сглатывает, во рту сухо, словно в пустыне. 

ㅤㅤ— Ты все еще хочешь сбежать? — тихо спрашивает Стайлз почти шепотом. 

ㅤㅤДерек знает, что от него хотят услышать, но он не может этого сказать. Это было бы ложью.

ㅤㅤ— Да, — вместо этого признается он так, будто бы это смертельный грех. Стайлз не выглядит удивленным. 

ㅤㅤ— Уедешь ли ты? — В его словах нет и намека на давление. Ничего, что подтолкнуло бы Дерека в каком-либо направлении. Это исключительно его выбор, и только он будет за него в ответе. Дерек мог бы просто взять сумку и свалить из этого чертового города. Но дело в том, что куда бы Хейл ни поехал, нет в мире такого места, где он сможет найти то, что есть в этом городе. Маяк надежды с золотисто-янтарными глазами и ужасным чувством юмора. 

ㅤㅤ— Нет, — честно говорит Хейл и видит, как Стайлз улыбается всем своим существом. В этот момент Дерек знает, что ему нужно. Это дом. 

**SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
